This disclosure relates to retractable awnings and, more particularly, to retractable awnings having one or more articulated support arms configured to allow varying the pitch of the awning fabric, for example, to facilitate dumping accumulated water from the awning fabric. Such awnings may be used, for example, on recreational vehicles. Examples of such awnings include, without limitation, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,752,606 (“the '606 patent”) and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/527,234 (“the '234 application”), the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties. The '606 patent and the '234 application are commonly owned by the assignee of this disclosure and the subject matter described therein.
In awnings having one or more articulated support arms, the articulated support arm(s) may include first and second arm elements that are adjustable relative to one another and are joined by an adjustment coupler. The adjustment coupler may simply comprise a nut and bolt. The nut and bolt may be adjusted to apply a predetermined force to the interface between the first and second arm elements, thereby establishing sufficient friction there between to maintain the first and second arm elements in a particular orientation relative to each other when a torque applied thereto is less than a predetermined amount, while allowing a user to manually articulate the first arm element with respect to the second arm element when a torque applied thereto is greater than a predetermined amount, without requiring the user to loosen and retighten the nut and bolt. In some embodiments, the adjustment coupler may further comprise a biasing mechanism, for example, a Belleville washer or compression spring, in combination with the nut and bolt such that the Belleville washer may apply a load to the joint. In further embodiments, the adjustment coupler may include a ball or toothed detent clutch. In yet another embodiment, the adjustment coupler comprise a mechanism lockable into any of several orientations, the mechanism being attached to the first and second arm elements and thereby able to selectively lock the first and second arm elements into any of several orientations with respect to each other.